theeventfandomcom-20200213-history
To Keep Us Safe
| season_num= 1 | ep_num= 02 | air_date= September 27, 2010 | writer= Evan Katz & Nick Wauters | director= Jeffrey Reiner | transcript = " " Transcript | previous = | next = }} " " is the second episode of Season One and the second produced hour of the series. Summary Synopsis Thursday, November 2, 1944 Brooks Range, Alaska A pilot flies over and spots some sort of crash site. Seeing the plane overhead, Sophia urges Thomas to leave with the able-bodied while she stays behind with the wounded. Thomas objects, arguing that he would like to stay and fight. Sophia warns that if he does not leave, there is no hope for any of them. They cannot all risk getting caught. Reluctantly, Thomas leaves Sophia and the injured behind. September 2000 Langley, Virginia A medic draws blood from Simon; it is a formality that applicants to the Clandestine Services sector must undergo. Right after his blood is drawn, Simon sneaks into a bathroom stall and pulls the bloody plastic tubing from inside the incision. September 2005 Massachusetts Institute of Technology While at swim practice, Sean notices Leila and is struck by two things: her beauty, and the fact that she cannot swim. After making small talk, Sean gives Leila an impromptu swim lesson. It goes so well that they make plans for another lesson the next day. August 2009 The White House In the Situation Room, Eli forces Blake to reveal the history of the mysterious Mount Inostranka facility. Blake then explains the crash in Alaska in 1944. Military forces apprehended ninety-seven survivors, many of them wounded. Shockingly, they were found to be "not of terrestrial origin." Simon, the agent in charge of overseeing Inostranka, explains that the prisoners look very much like humans. Their DNA varies from humans' by less than one percent, but oddly, they age at a very slow rate. Eli objects to keeping these visitors in prison, citing how similar they are to humans. Blake objects, arguing that they have not been honest about why they came or what they want and he senses a secret agenda. Monday, September 13, 2010 Antigua Leila awakes onboard the Helios complaining of an upset stomach. Sean insists on staying by her side, but Leila urges him to go snorkeling with Vicky instead. After Sean and Vicky leave, Greg visits Leila's room feigning concern. But almost immediately he makes a sexual advance, so Leila asks him to leave. A security guard hears the commotion and appears in the hallway, asking Leila if she needs assistance. When Greg puts up a fight, the guard stabs Greg in the chest. Leila flees, but another guard subdues her and the other guard injects her with a sedative. Thursday, September 16, 2010 Miami, Florida In a warehouse, the same man who killed Greg holds Michael hostage and demands that he fly Flight 514 into the Presidential retreat. When Michael resists, the man threatens to kill Leila, just like he and his colleagues killed Val. Michael sees Vicky holding his daughter at gunpoint and realizes the extent of his predicament. Monday, September 20, 2010 Yuma Desert, Arizona 11:00 A.M., Mountain Time Flight 514 is transported and belly lands on the desert floor. A fire breaks out on board, forcing Sean to evacuate the other passengers. Michael exits last, walking in a trancelike state. Sean asks Michael what happened. Michael explains that after witnessing Val's murder, he was forced to participate in the assassination plot or risk losing Leila and possibly Sam too. When Sean asks who was holding Leila hostage, Michael tells him it was a woman named Vicky. Before Sean can question Michael further, the other passengers call out, claiming help is on the way. But the low vibrating noise and dark objects on the horizon frighten Michael. He tells Sean that help is not on the way and begs Sean to run off and find Leila. In the meantime, Michael adds, Sean must trust no one. Sean then sprints off alone. Miami, Florida At a military base, Blake informs Eli that he has Jerry Boersma's recording from moments before the plane disappeared. Though Eli wants to know who attempted to kill him, he is more interested in finding out who saved him. In the meantime, the government has already quashed rumors in the press. Eli's ambivalence about a cover-up is apparent, but he is more concerned about the missing passengers. The truth is that nobody knows where they are. All they know is that a space-borne censor recorded an electromagnetic blast the moment the plane disappeared. Whatever device caused this was completely beyond the U.S. Armed Forces' capabilities. Blake implies that the Inostranka detainees are involved somehow. Yuma, Arizona Sean awakens in a hospital bed. Leanne Timmons, his nurse explains that a couple brought him in after finding him dehydrated and incoherent in the desert. Sean tells Leanne that Leila has been kidnapped, and begs her to call the police. Leanne suspects that Sean is suffering from heat stroke-induced delusions, but because he is growing more and more agitated, she agrees to make the call. Leanne reluctantly phones Deputy Hodes at the Yuma Police Department and says she is reporting a kidnapping on behalf of her patient. Hodes tells Leanne that Sean is no victim, but wanted for murder. Hodes instructs Leanne to keep Sean at the hospital. Miami, Florida Blake tells Eli that the detainees must be behind the plane disappearance. Although the detainees could not do it, other sleepers might be hiding out in the general population. Angered by the possibility that Sophia lied, Eli demands to speak to her. Blake warns that she has lied for six decades. Eli confronts Sophia about lying to him, especially after he fought to free her people. He demands to know the truth about her people and the plane's disappearance. Clearly torn, Sophia can only offer that her people mean humans no harm. That is not enough for Eli, but Sophia will not talk. Eli says she and the other detainees are staying in Inostranka after all. A concerned Sophia warns that she and her people have been imprisoned for sixty-six years; they are starting to lose their patience. When Eli asks if that is a threat, Sophia curtly responds, "You wanted the truth, I'm giving it to you." Yuma, Arizona Federal agents and police arrive at the hospital. Sensing Leanne's nervousness, Sean begins to realize the agents outside are coming for him. He sprints down the hospital hallway with the agents on his tail. Agent Angie Collier and her partner Hobbes ambush Sean and tell him he is under arrest for Greg's murder. Miami, Florida Blake tells Simon that Sophia has been lying about an external population of sleepers hiding among them. He assigns Simon the task of finding these hidden beings and figuring out the extent of their capabilities. In an unfinished office building, Simon meets with Thomas and tells him the bad news: now that the U.S. government knows there are other sleepers existing outside of Inostranka, the prisoner release is cancelled. Additionally, a hunt is on to capture the sleepers hiding in the general population. Thomas says he regrets draining their resources in order to divert the plane. It was a bad idea to do something that would call attention to their existence. Simon explains that neither he nor Sophia would let the innocent passengers die. Simon demands to know where the plane is located. Thomas explains that the plane is in Arizona, and since he already had the passengers, he decided to "use them." Yuma, Arizona In an FBI car, Sean tells the skeptical agents about Leila, Vicky, and the plot to kill the President. They disregard his rant, but when Sean passionately mentions he was planning on marrying Leila, it clearly resonates with Angie. Further down the highway, an officer intercepts them. Due to a chemical spill, they will have to take an alternate route. Knowing they are very close to the site of the plane crash, Sean urges the agents to investigate. The agents ignore Sean's pleas and turn around. Simon and his team arrive at the crash site and approach the empty plane. Simon sees Michael's body just a few feet from the wreckage. It is obvious he is dead. Then, in a nearby clearing, the team discovers all of the passengers of the flight lay lifelessly on the hot desert floor. Cast Starring Guest Stars *D.B. Sweeney as Carter *Heather McComb as FBI Agent Angela Collier *Sam Hennings as General Addington *Amy Sloan as Nurse Leanne Timmons *Michael Whaley as FBI Agent Hobbes *Joseph C. Phillips as Cruise Ship Security Officer *Scott Michael Campbell as Justin Murphy *Gonzalo Menendez as Dan Taylor *Angel Desai as Maureen Donovan *Wes Ramsey as Greg Kervin Co-Starring *Mark Weiler as Secret Service Agent Miller *Sayeed Shahidi as David Martinez *Dominic Flores as Deputy Hodges *Michelle Gardner as Medic *Nate Wilty as Pilot *Roy Werner as Swimming Coach *Caroline Rich as Nurse's Aide *Paul Benz as Local Officer *Roger Bridges as Officer #1 *Philippe Badreau as Doctor *Daniel Erlich as Agent 1 }} Category:Season 1 Category:Episode 1.02 Category:Sean Category:Leila Category:Sophia Category:Christina Category:Vicky Category:Michael Category:Thomas Category:Air Marshall Category:Collier Category:Carter Category:Simon Category:Blake Category:Elias Category:Jarvis Category:Taylor Category:Security Officer Category:Maureen Category:Greg Category:Episodes